Amigo secreto
by hellgirl156
Summary: Mrs. Slovak organiza un intercambio de regalos en la víspera de navidad, a Arnold le toca Helga e intentará averiguar cuál es el regalo ideal, pero ella está muy ocupada tratando de recuperar algo muy importante. Ubicado antes del capítulo "La navidad de Arnold"
1. ¿A dónde va?

**A/N:**** Este es el primer fic que escribo y estoy haciendo mi mejor esfuerzo por corregir errores, por favor, si encuentran algún detalle háganmelo saber para que no vuelva a ocurrir en los siguientes capítulos.**

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Craig Bartlett**

**Quiero agradecer a Bkpets por todos sus consejos. Críticas constructivas bienvenidas, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

Arnold no pudo entender el cien por ciento de los acontecimientos de esa semana. Aun siendo un chico más inteligente que el promedio y usando su capacidad deductiva al máximo, le era imposible rellenar todos los huecos de la historia. Quizás en un futuro no tan lejano lograría ver y escuchar cosas para terminar aquél rompecabezas incompleto, pero por el momento tenía lo que tenía y con eso iba a seguir un buen rato.

**- POCO MÁS DE DOS MESES ANTES -**

-¡Por todos los cielos Miriam! ¿Otra vez se te olvidó pagar el teléfono? –Big Bob Pataki daba algo de miedo cuando se enojaba, y cuando algo afectaba sus planes se enojaba tanto que todos los que estaban a menos de cien metros de distancia acababan por pasar un rato no muy agradable. Esto lo sabía Helga, quien tuvo la mala suerte de estar en la cocina en el momento que su padre levantó el auricular y escuchó la voz de una grabación que de una manera muy amable le solicitaba saldar sus deudas con la compañía telefónica si quería enviar y recibir llamadas de nuevo.- ¡Fredericksen me iba a llamar aquí para avisarme donde tengo que recoger el diagrama del nuevo modelo y ahora llevo un día de retraso porque no hay línea en este cochino aparato!

-¡Lo siento Bob! – Contestó sorprendida y desorientada - ¿Pero no pudo tu amigo Dickens marcarte al celular?- Miriam estaba saliendo del letargo en el que llevaba ya tres horas, se levantó del sillón y necesitó un minuto para colocarse los lentes.

-Es Fredericksen, Miriam, ¡Fredericksen! Y no, no pudo desde que a mi estúpido asistente se le ocurrió llevarse mi celular por error. – Mientras Bob gritaba, Helga se salió de la cocina lentamente, tratando de pasar desapercibida antes de que de alguna manera extraña todo terminara siendo su culpa.

-Bueno, puedes usar mi celular para marcarle, pagaremos la línea y ya está, ¡Problema resuelto!- Con una gran sonrisa, Miriam le ofreció su celular a su esposo, quien se lo arrebató y marcó el numero de su colega.

-Helga, cielo, hay algo de dinero en la mesa de la cocina ¿Puedes tomarlo y salir a pagar la factura telefónica?

Helga no tenía intención de hacerle favores a nadie, así que hizo como si no hubiera escuchado y siguió su camino por las escaleras.

-¡Hey! ¡Señorita!– El grito de su padre la hizo parar en seco. –Baja aquí en este instante.- No tuvo más remedio que darse la vuelta y dejó salir un suspiro ante su escape frustrado.

-¿Por qué no vas tú, Miriam? A mí no se me olvidó pagar nada. – Bajó las escaleras y cruzó los brazos.

-Vas a ir a hacer ese pago y vas a ir también a recoger el diagrama de mi nuevo modelo a las oficinas de Fredericksen.- Big Bob seguía molesto y no parecía que estuviera pidiendo un favor.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué demonios tengo que ir yo a recoger ese estúpido diagrama?

-Porque dentro de quince minutos va a empezar el juego– el hombre dijo impaciente señalando la televisión- y no pienso perdérmelo porque a tu madre se le olvidó pagar una factura.

-¡Hoy es domingo, Bob! Todo lo que va a haber ahí es una puerta cerrada y un indigente durmiendo en la banqueta.

-¡Ya sé que día es hoy! Fredericksen dice que le encargó al velador que entregara el diagrama a quien le diera estos documentos.- Le entregó unas hojas que parecían ser un acuse de recibo y la copia de un contrato.

-¿Y no es ese diagrama demasiado importante y secreto como para que lo dejes en manos de una niña de nueve años?– La rubia hizo un último intento de zafarse.

-Es sólo el primer borrador y lo tengo que discutir en la junta de mañana, así que ve por él y no te quedes perdiendo el tiempo por ahí.– La empujó fuera de la casa y le entregó la dirección junto a la factura y algo de dinero. Acto seguido, le cerró la puerta en la cara. Helga se dio la vuelta y miró la dirección. _¡Maravilloso! ahora tengo que cruzar toda la ciudad para ir por un estúpido pedazo de papel_. Guardó el dinero en su bolsillo segundos antes de escuchar la puerta abrirse una vez más.

-¡Oye Olga, espera! Ten esto- Su padre tomó su mano y le puso un poco más de dinero en la palma, a Helga se le iluminó un poco el rostro._ Por lo menos voy a ganar algo_-, cuando vengas de regreso compra un par de Yahoo para tu madre y para mí.

Sin más, Bob se dio la vuelta y volvió a cerrar la puerta. A la niña le dieron ganas de patear algo con todas sus fuerzas. _¡Demonios!._

Después de tomar dos autobuses y vagar desorientada por un par de calles, Helga encontró el edificio de oficinas del dichoso Fredericksen. Era un edificio de unos quince pisos que por fuera parecía algo viejo, pero si uno se asomaba por los cristales, en el interior se veía bastante elegante. Empujó la puerta principal y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada, caminó alrededor de la cuadra para encontrar una puerta trasera o algo que le diera un indicio de dónde estaba el famoso velador. _Esto es una perdida de tiempo_.

Volvió a la entrada principal y se quedó ahí parada un minuto, viendo hacia adentro. La idea de romper un cristal y buscar el diagrama cruzó por su mente, pero desistió pues Big Bob no valía tanto esfuerzo. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse cuando notó algo de movimiento con el rabillo del ojo, giró la cabeza y vio a un hombre que llevaba un uniforme gris.

-¡Hey!- Golpeó el cristal para llamar la atención del uniformado, quien hizo un gesto de fastidio y comenzó a acercarse.

- ¿Cuántas veces lo tengo que decir? ¡Wally & Co es un despacho de contadores que nada tiene que ver con el dinosaurio azul de la tele!- dijo el hombre al tiempo que abría la puerta. En su saco se leía John Cardew.

- ¿Y a quién le importa?- Helga le contestó exasperada y se metió por la puerta sin pedir permiso. El velador fue tras ella.

-Oye niña, es mejor que te des por vencida o me veré en la necesidad de reportar esto. –dijo en tono amenazante. Helga se dio la vuelta y contestó burlona.

-¿A quién? ¿A Santa Claus?- caminó hasta recepción y se giró hacia el hombre -Hagamos esto rápido, John–se recargó en el mostrador-. Vengo de parte de Bob Pataki para recoger el diagrama que dejó un tal Fredericksen. Aquí está tu papeleo– con una mano le ofreció las hojas que llevaba cargando y extendió la otra mano moviendo los dedos-, ahora dame la mercancía.

-¿Big Bob Pataki? ¿El horrible hombre que vende localizadores inservibles a precios de oro?– el Sr. Cardew tenía una mala experiencia con la compañía.

-No, el horrible hombre que te quitará tu trabajo si me sigues haciendo perder el tiempo. – no fue hasta que Helga frunció el ceño que el velador notó el gran parecido que compartía con el "Rey de los Localizadores". _Seguro es su hija, tiene los rasgos y los modales_. Le sostuvo la mirada por unos segundos pero la niña no tenía intención de dejarse vencer, así que el empleado se quitó la gorra y se rasco la cabeza.

-Ah si, Fredericksen me dejó el encargo, espera aquí un momento- tomó las hojas que llevaba Helga y caminó hacia unas escaleras-. Bob Pataki, claro, lo conozco bien. Dicen que tiene una hija muy linda que está por graduarse –su voz se oía muy casual-, y que la otra es tan fea que debe de ser adoptada. Pero yo no lo creo, la adoptada ha de ser la otra-se detuvo un momento y giró la cabeza hacia Helga-, tu sabes, la bonita.-Se perdió en las escaleras con un gesto de satisfacción en el rostro.

Pasaron diez minutos, los primeros dos Helga estuvo echando pestes acerca de ese último comentario, los siguientes, explorando un poco el lugar. Había un estante detrás del mostrador que estaba lleno de gafetes para las visitas, eran alrededor de doscientos y estaban cuidadosamente ordenados por piso y por número. Los sacó todos, los revolvió y los ocultó en un cajón que estaba hasta abajo del estante. Caminó un poco por aquí y por allá y cuando ya no hubo más a dónde ir se dejó caer sobre la silla de la recepcionista. Sintió que llevaba ahí como dos horas y no había señales aún del velador, así que buscó algo qué leer. En el entrepaño que estaba frente a ella había un montón de documentos y carpetas, pero ninguna revista. Le llamó la atención un enorme libro forrado de papel dorado, era muy pesado y lo puso sobre sus piernas. Cuando lo abrió se decepcionó enormemente. _El registro de entradas y salidas, perfecto. _Se le ocurrió buscar en qué horarios se pasaba por ahí su padre y le hecho un vistazo.

_1 de septiembre._

_Sr. Moore. Entrada: 9:00 am. Persona a la que visita: Eva Lang. Empresa: Wally & Co. Piso: 4. Lugar de procedencia: Strabuz Coffee. Salida. 9:05 am._

_Sr. Andrew Hamilton. Entrada: 9:12 am. Persona a la que visita: Matt Doyle. Empresa: Prestamistas Inteligentes. Lugar de procedencia: Albergue Luz de Esperanza. Piso: 1. Salida. 9:20 __am._

_Sra. Amanda Mendoza. Entrada: 9:45 am… __**¡Qué basura tan aburrida!**_

Comenzó a pasar las hojas rápidamente y se detuvo en una que tenía varias líneas de registro tachadas con tinta azul.

_27 de septiembre._

No se entendía bien lo que decía en las líneas canceladas y miró los registros que quedaban intactos.

_Sr. Patrick D. Entrada: 6:18 pm. Persona a la que visita: Rhonda Johanssen. Empresa:… __**¿Rhonda Johanssen? ¡La peor pesadilla de Phoebe! **_Sonrió para sí misma.

_Sr. Ignacio L. Entrada 11:25 pm. Persona a la que visita: Rhonda Johan… __**¡Ahh!**_

Escuchó unos pasos detrás de ella, cerró el libro de un sobresalto y lo aventó hacia el lugar de donde lo había tomado. Era el señor Cardew, que venía con un sobre y un montón de papeles más grande del que se había llevado.

-Aquí esta el diagrama– le entregó el sobre sellado-. Y este es un informe que dejó el Sr. Fredricksen, dijo que es muy importante que el Sr. Pataki lo revise.- Helga abrió sus enormes ojos y cruzó las manos.

-¡Muchas gracias John, le daré personalmente el mensaje! –Se levantó de la silla y estiró los brazos. –Bueno, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo, ahora mejor me voy- se encaminó hacia la puerta y continuó con falsa preocupación-. Ah, por cierto, sería mejor que le echaras un ojo al estante de gafetes, no hay nada ahí y sería una lástima si el jefe se diera cuenta de que dejaste a alguien sin vigilancia el suficiente tiempo como para esconderlos por todo el edificio. Yo empezaría a buscar en el fondo del bote de basura del baño del conserje- se detuvo y lo volteó a ver tal como él lo había hecho anteriormente-. Tú sabes, la puerta que esta junto al elevador.-Sin más, salió del edificio mientras el velador hacía el coraje de su vida.

Otros dos autobuses y Helga ya estaba de vuelta en el vecindario que siempre había vivido. Ya sólo faltaba el teléfono y pasar a comprar los refrescos y ambas cosas las pensaba hacer en el supermercado. Estuvo dando vueltas en la tienda tratando de encontrar algo a un precio que pudiera pagar con el dinero que llevaba, pero sus padres sólo le habían dado lo necesario para completar su encargo y el dinero que ella llevaba ya lo había gastado en el transporte. _Big Bob, qué tacaño, ni siquiera me dio para el autobús_. Se resignó y se formó para pagar. Al ser domingo, la fila era bastante larga, así que dejó escapar un suspiro y tomó una revista.

Después de haber realizado dos tests del manual de la pequeña señorita, por fin iba a ser su turno. Dejó la revista en su lugar y alistó el efectivo, pero el hombre que estaba frente a ella comenzó a discutir con la cajera acerca de una tarjeta de descuento que no le podían hacer válida. Cuarenta y cinco minutos después el gerente de la tienda le informaba personalmente a Helga que los recibos vencidos había que pagarlos directamente en las oficinas de la compañía telefónica y que éstas abrirían sus puertas hasta el lunes en la mañana.

Ya estaba la tarde muy avanzada. Las pocas personas que caminaban por ahí, iban esquivando a una niña frustrada que llevaba la cabeza baja y musitaba cosas ininteligibles mientras avanzaba rápidamente. _Estúpida fila enorme, estúpida tarjeta de descuento, estúpido Fredericksen, estúpidos papeles, estúpido..._ cuando de repente ¡BAM!, Helga cayó de sentón con las piernas extendidas, las palmas en el suelo y los ojos cerrados. Se frotó la cabeza con su mano derecha, abrió los ojos para ver contra qué había chocado y encontró a quien siempre encuentra cuando este tipo de cosas pasan. _Quién más podría haber sido._ A pesar del horrible día que estaba teniendo y a pesar de que no estaba de humor, no pudo detener el gesto de sorpresa seguido de la pequeña sonrisa boba que apareció en su rostro y que después de sacudir la cabeza se convirtió en su muy característica mueca de fastidio.

-¡Fíjate por donde vas, cabeza de balón!

Arnold se puso de pie y le ofreció su brazo como ayuda.

-Disculpa – El volumen de su voz era muy bajo. Ella volteó a su alrededor. ¿_Y los papeles?_ Estaban esparcidos por la calle, miró la mano que estaba extendida frente a ella. El fastidio se convirtió en enojo.

-¿Disculpa?–dijo incrédula, alzando el lado derecho de su única ceja, la sangre se le subió a la cabeza y comenzó a gritar aún en el suelo -¡Por todos los cielos cabeza de balón! ¿Qué no te das cuenta que no estás solo en el universo? ¡Sólo mira a tu alrededor Arnoldo, hay otras personas y no puedes ir por ahí sumergido en tu mundo sin pensar en los demás!- de un manotazo rechazó la mano del chico- Ahora dame algo de espacio y vele a ofrecer tu ayuda a alguien que te la pida, que seguro hay muchos perdedores por ahí a quienes rescatar de su desgracia - se puso de pie por sí misma-. ¡Rayos!

Helga no pudo evitar ese arranque a pesar de que con cada palabra que decía se daba más y más cuenta de la expresión de Arnold. No era la expresión de sorpresa y susto que casi siempre ponía cuando la escuchaba despotricar, tampoco era el gesto de fastidio y exasperación que tenía cuando no estaba de humor y ella reaccionaba exageradamente, ni siquiera era la expresión calmada y distraída que llevaba cuando iba tan nervioso o ensimismado que vagamente notaba que había chocado con otro ser vivo. No, esta expresión jamás se la había visto. Para ella era difícil de explicar, pero siempre había algo de luz en el rostro de Arnold, un brillo que prevalecía sin importar las circunstancias. Feliz, calmado, animado, aburrido, enojado, triste, fastidiado… Helga conocía bien casi todas sus expresiones y sí, siempre había luz, pero no hoy, esta vez era un rostro apagado y devastado y conforme él la escuchaba, iba bajando más y más la mirada quedando cabizbajo y reflexivo como si estuviera aceptando el regaño. Y así se quedó por un momento, mirando fijamente al suelo. Helga sólo lo miraba expectante con los ojos bien abiertos, sin saber que hacer. Se le olvidaron todas sus frustraciones e intentó preguntarle qué le pasaba para encontrar una forma de tranquilizarlo. ¿_Estás bien Arnold?_ Pero no se podía mover. _¿Estás bien Arnold?_ … _vamos Helga, sólo es una pregunta. _Movió una pierna hacia enfrente.

- Eeeeh… oye Arn...- De repente Arnold levantó la mirada, lo cual hizo que Helga pegara un pequeño salto. Lo miró y peló los ojos al darse cuenta que su luz había regresado.

- Tienes razón, creo que necesitaba oír eso Helga –le dijo suavizando su rostro-. Gracias.- Tocó su brazo casi casi esbozando una sonrisa. Ella se quedó ahí parada. _¿Gracias_? _¿Me dio las gracias? _Estaba congelada mientras él recogía las hojas que estaban en el suelo. El rubio se incorporó y extendió las hojas frente a ella.

-¿Eh? - Parpadeó un par de veces y se dio una bofetada en la mejilla para salir del trance -D-digo… ¿Sigues aquí? ¡Ya te dije que fueras a ayudar a alguien que te lo pida, "Madre Teresa"!- le arrebató las hojas de la manera más grosera que pudo- ¡Ahora muévete que tengo cosas que hacer y gracias por nada!- usó su hombro para apartarlo del camino y dobló la esquina sin mirar atrás.

Una vez fuera de su campo de visión, Helga se recargó en la pared y liberó una respiración que no se había dado cuenta que llevaba contenida. _Muy bien, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? ¡¿Arnold me dio las gracias?! _Repasó de nuevo toda la escena en su mente para tratar de entender. Nada. Una vez más, cada palabra de su discurso deteniéndose en el rostro devastado que Arnold llevaba al principio, como si quisiera encontrar que en realidad ese rostro nunca había perdido luz. Nada. Una y otra vez las palabras de agradecimiento para ver si podía encontrar sarcasmo y darse permiso de olvidar el asunto. Nada. No tenia sentido, se asomó por la esquina para verlo alejarse. La velocidad y naturalidad con la que Helga puede brincar de un estado anímico determinado a otro totalmente opuesto es algo para ver y no creer, sobretodo cuando los factores "acabo de ver a Arnold" y "estoy en un lugar donde nadie me ve o escucha" se presentan y ahí estaba la transformación, un rostro preocupado, ojos de arrepentimiento y tono de voz anhelante.

-Oh Arnold, mi amor- sacó su medallón y miró la fotografía - ¿Qué conflictos atravesaban esa cabeza de balón tuya que fueron disipados con mis severas palabras?, ¿Cuáles eran los pensamientos que atormentaban tu corazón y que provocaron que se apagara el brillo de ese rostro maravilloso que tienes?– Apretó el retrato junto a su pecho y cerró los ojos- ¡Oh! si pudiera con mis palabras hacer que tu rostro se iluminara cada día, si tan sólo con mi presencia pudiera provocar una sonrisa en esos labios, ¡Si tan sólo supieras que una la luz en mi tormentosa vida podría ser encendida con sólo esos perfectos ojos verdes tuyos contemplándome! ¡Oh! si tan sólo… ¿A dónde va?- Empezaba a perderlo de vista- Tengo que averiguar qué le sucede.

Guardó el medallón y se fue escabullendo entre árboles y postes manteniendo una distancia considerable detrás de él.

_continuará..._


	2. Sorteo

**A/N: Aquí esta el segundo capítulo. Esta historia será bastante larga y mis intenciones son publicar fluidamente, mínimo un capítulo cada dos semanas. ****  
**

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Craig Bartlett.**

**Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

- **DOS MESES DESPUÉS -**

Era una mañana normal en la P.S. 118. La maestra aún no llegaba al salón y algunos de los estudiantes hablaban alrededor del pupitre de Harold.

–**Te digo viejo, vamos a necesitar un milagro para vencer al equipo de Richard sin Helga **–dijo Gerald al tiempo que volteaba a ver a su mejor amigo con cara de preocupación.

–**¿Qué tiene de malo mi idea? **–protestó Harold.

–**¿Hablas en serio? ¿Poner de catcher a Curly? **–Gerald recargó las manos en sus caderas– **¿Ya olvidaste lo que pasó la última vez que le dimos un bat? No digo que vaya a enloquecer de nuevo, pero las estadísticas dicen que diez de cada diez veces encuentra la forma de hacer un espectáculo**.

–**Quizás habría que darle una oportunidad, después de todo es nuestro amigo y no es como si fuera a perder el control sin razón alguna** –Arnold no podía evitar el impulso de defender a toda criatura viviente.

–**Arnold, viejo, ¿de verdad? **–le contestó su mejor amigo alzando una ceja y mirándolo fijamente. Arnold desvió la mirada, se frotó el cuello con la mano derecha y sonrió nerviosamente.

–**Aunque este es un juego importante y sería mejor revisar todas nuestras alternativas antes de tomar una decisión, jeje.**

–**Pues yo digo que le digamos a Brainy o a Eugene, ¡Se portan como si no pudiéramos hacer nada sin ella!**

–**Rhonda, Helga es pieza clave en el equipo: es nuestro mejor catcher, sabe cómo lanzar bolas que nadie puede batear y…**

–**Y además es tan buena bateadora como tú, Arnold **–interrumpió Stinky. Todos bajaron la cabeza con preocupación, a excepción de Rhonda que alzó el rostro y cruzó los brazos.

–**Pues entonces debería de conseguirnos un suplente, ella nos metió en este problema ¿Recuerdan? ¡Y ahora nos abandona! No sé por qué les sorprende, eso es tan común en ella. Además **–se puso las manos en las caderas–, **¿Qué cosa tan importante tiene que hacer que no puede ir al juego?**

–**Sólo me dijo que estaba ocupada, ¡Y me quitó mi chocolate! **–se quejó Harold y se dejó caer en el respaldo de su silla.

–**Tal vez sólo estaba de malas, tal vez si hablamos con ella la podamos convencer de que no falte **–dijo Arnold con una voz tranquila y un gesto de esperanza que lo hacía rey del optimismo en Hillwood. Gerald se burló y le dio una palmada en la espalda que lo hizo dar un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

–**Suerte con eso, compadre.**

–**¿Quieres que yo vaya? ¡Pero ella me odia! Quizás sólo se moleste más.**

–**Por eso siempre te he dicho que eres un tipo con agallas.**

–**Per… **–volteó para ver que Stinky, Sid y Sheena habían corrido a sus asientos, Rhonda estaba mirándolo impaciente y Gerald estaba parado tras él con los ojos hacia arriba, como tratando de verse el cerebro– **¡Ash, está bien!, hablaré con ella **–dijo frustrado. Se encaminó hacia donde estaba Helga y tomó aire para hablar. En ese momento entró Mrs. Slovak y saludó de buen humor.

–**¡Buenos días niños! **–todos los alumnos tomaron sus asientos– **Como ya saben, la siguiente semana será la última de clases antes de nuestras vacaciones de diciembre y en vista de que la cena anual de profesores fue cancelada, vamos a tener un pequeño evento aquí en el salón. Sólo ustedes y yo, habrá sándwiches y un intercambio de regalos. Después del almuerzo haremos el sorteo para que cada quién obtenga su amigo secreto y el último día de clases entregaremos los regalos durante el convivio.**

–**¡Síiii! **–festejaron todos, a excepción de una estudiante que rodó los ojos y recargó la cabeza en sus brazos. _¡Oh demonios, no tengo tiempo para estas tonterías!_

Cuando se restableció el orden, Mrs. Slovak comenzó la clase y la mañana siguió su curso normal hasta la hora del almuerzo.

–**¡Intercambio de regalos y pudín de limón de postre! Creo que este es mi día de suerte **–exclamó Stinky mientras colocaba el platillo en su charola y salía de la fila de la cafetería. Atrás de él charlaban Arnold y Gerald.

–**Pues yo estoy seguro de que estás perdiendo tu tiempo. ¿Acaso no has aprendido nada en todos estos años de torturas y humillaciones? Porque yo sí: No la molestes y nunca le pidas favores, créeme, no quieres deberle nada a Helga G. Pataki.**

–**Vamos Gerald, sé que es un poco conflictiva pero nunca falta a juegos y prácticas, tú sabes que le gusta el beisbol tanto como a nosotros y que también tiene ganas de vencer a Richard. Tal vez pueda llegar a apoyarnos a la mitad del partido o algo así.**

–**Arnold, ¿Escuché bien? ¿Sólo un poco conflictiva? Cuando sea viejo la leyenda será: **_**"Helga Pataki, la horrible niña que causó terror a los habitantes de Hillwood durante toda una generación"**_.

–**Tienes razón, Gerald **–Arnold dejó escapar una risa y continuó la historia–: _**"Algunos dicen que nombró sus puños, otros dicen que medía tres metros y echaba fuego por la boca…" **_

Los dos amigos se carcajeaban mientras tomaban sus asientos en la mesa. De repente, las puertas de la cafetería se abrieron de par en par.

–**¡Quítate de el paso, engendro! **–Eugene salió volando mientras Helga alcanzaba a su mejor amiga– **¡Phoebe! Te dije que apartaras la mesa del rincón. ¿Es que no hablé claro? Ahora ya está ocupada. ¡Cielos, estoy rodeada! **–acto seguido, se sentó con los brazos cruzados.

–**Bueno amigo, creo que llegó la hora. Mientras antes tengamos una respuesta, mejor **–Gerald hablaba sin quitarle los ojos de encima a Helga. El chico de gorra azul dejó salir un suspiro y se levantó resignado.

–**Ahora vengo.**

–**Aquí te cuido la espalda.**

Helga se había levantado a comprar su almuerzo, así que estaba formada en la fila de la cafetería y Arnold se paró justo detrás de ella.

–**¡Hola, Helga!** –la niña se sobresaltó y lo volteó a ver con ojos de espanto.

–**¡Arnold!.. E–es decir, ¡Deja de aparecer así de repente, cabeza de balón!**

–**Lo siento. Mesa incorrecta, ¿Eh?** –el rubio sonreía cordial e intentaba hacer conversación.

–**¿Qué es lo que quieres?** –ella se escuchaba impaciente y cortante, así que Arnold aclaró su garganta.

–**Harold nos dijo que no irás al juego contra los de la 119.**

–**Estaré ocupada ese sábado** –Helga se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

–**Es lo que dijo, pero me preguntaba si podrías llegar un poco tarde, incluso podemos hacer tiempo para retrasar el inicio del partido.**

–**Estaré ocupada todo el día.**

–**Bueno, tal vez pueda hablar con Richard y los otros para cambiar la fecha, ¿Qué tal el vienes en la tarde?**

–**El viernes estaré ocupada** –la niña no dejaba de avanzar.

–**¿El jueves en la tarde? ¿El domingo?** –Arnold comenzaba a sonar desesperado.

–**Estaré ocupada toda la semana.**

–**¡Vamos Helga, te necesitamos! No nos puedes abandonar, tú nos metiste en esto.**

–**¿Qué dices? ¿Acaso yo arreglé ese partido?** –Helga se dio la vuelta alzando la mitad de su única ceja y con sus ojos fijos en los del rubio– **Revisa tus anotaciones Arnold-o, porque yo recuerdo a un cabeza de balón retando a un montón de idiotas** –el chico alzó la mirada tratando de recordar ese día.

**-FLASHBACK-**

Era domingo en la tarde, la bandita estaba jugando en la pista de patinaje. Helga rodeaba la pista a toda velocidad, Arnold patinaba para atrás junto a Gerald mientras Harold y Sid trataban de estabilizar a Stinky que hacía su mejor esfuerzo por no caer y Rhonda daba vueltas sobre su propio eje como si fuera una bailarina. Sid no pudo decir si fue intencional o no, pero de repente vio venir a Helga, sintió un empujón y lo siguiente que supo es que estaba colisionando con otro grupo de niños en el extremo opuesto de la pista.

–**¿Estás bien Sid? **–dijo Arnold mientras él y su mejor amigo se aproximaban a donde había ocurrido el accidente, Harold iba en camino arrastrando a un tembloroso Stinky, Rhonda ya estaba cerca desde antes y Helga seguía dando vueltas como si no hubiera pasado nada.

–**Lo siento** –Sid se levantó y se frotó la cabeza, el impacto había hecho perder el equilibrio y caer a dos niños que también se levantaron y se veían enojados. Uno era un poco más alto que Stinky, tenía la piel muy blanca y una playera verde. El otro era de la altura de Helga y era pelirrojo. Este último jaló a Sid de la playera y lo lanzó hacia el barandal de la pista.

–**Todavía no lo sientes lo suficiente, narizón** –alzó su puño.

–**Ya dijo que lo sentía, ¡Déjalo en paz!** –dijo Gerald e intentó tomar el brazo del pelirrojo, pero el de la playera verde lo tacleó y el moreno cayó bruscamente en el suelo.

–**¡Hey!** –protestó Arnold y dio un paso hacia adelante. En ese momento Helga se paró en seco y observó con atención.

–**¡Ah! ¿Se van a poner difíciles?** –dijo el de la playera verde, tomó del cuello de la camisa a Arnold y se preparó para golpearlo. Helga se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia allá.

–**¡Hazte a un lado imbécil!** –pasó patinando y empujó con el hombro al bravucón que sostenía a su amado, lo que provocó que Arnold quedara libre y que el de la playera verde casi se cayera por segunda vez.

–**¡Oye niña! ¿Cuál es tu problema?**

–**¡Tú eres el problema!, te quedas parado en medio de la pista como idiota.**

–**Sé que lo hiciste a propósito, ¿Por qué no vienes y me lo dices en la cara?** –Helga se acercó y bajó la cabeza del muchacho a su altura jalándolo de la playera.

–**No te vuelvas a meter en mi camino, o voy a patear tu trasero.**

–**¿O sea que tú vas a patear mi trasero? Vamos, inténtalo, yo no tengo miedo de golpear a una niña.**

Se miraron fijamente, Helga con toda su agresividad liberada y el otro sonriente y confiado. Rhonda, Stinky, Harold y Gerald miraban expectantes, Sid seguía frente al pelirrojo, que ahora tenía su atención en la pequeña fierecilla y Arnold estaba a punto de intervenir para detenerlos cuando se escuchó una voz que comandaba.

–**¡Ya es suficiente, Chaz! **–todos los involucrados voltearon a ver al recién llegado. Era un niño del tamaño de Gerald, tono de piel avellanado y cabello corto café que usaba una playera negra. El de verde se zafó del agarre de Helga y relajó su rostro y el pelirrojo se paró atrás de su amigo– **Y a ustedes les aconsejo que se vayan ahora, ya provocaron a mis muchachos y no queremos que las cosas se pongan feas, ¿O sí?**

–**Oye, yo te conozco… ustedes son el cuarto grado de la P.S. 119, y tú eres Richard, ¿Verdad?** –dijo Gerald con cierto alivio, pues por fin aparecía alguien con quien se podía razonar.

–**Cierto, y ustedes son los perdedores de la 118. Ahora mejor déjennos la pista libre para que podamos divertirnos en paz y no vuelvan a pararse por aquí.**

–**Vamos Richard, esto sólo es un mal entendido, podemos compartir la pista de patinaje **–intervino Arnold, quien también había reconocido al niño.

–**No voy a arriesgar a mi equipo en una pelea dos días antes de que comience el torneo de invierno de beisbol, además, ¿No deberían de estar practicando? Dicen que transformaron un terreno baldío en un campo de beisbol y que aun así su equipo apesta, ¿Cómo le dicen? **_**"Campo Gerald"**_** ¡Gerald! que ridículo nombre **–todos los niños de la 119 comenzaron a reírse.

–**Mejor revisa tus fuentes, porque nuestro equipo es el mejor de la ciudad **–Gerald respondió ofendido y cruzó los brazos.

–**Lo dudo mucho, mis amigos y yo no los hemos visto en la liga.**

–**Nosotros no participamos en la liga** –Arnold también sonaba molesto, pues no podía probar lo que acababa de decir Gerald. Para entrar a esos torneos cada integrante tenía que tener uniforme, dar una cuota de inscripción, presentar un examen médico y la firma de consentimiento de sus padres, y a pesar de que todos los años lo intentaban, nunca habían conseguido reunir todos los requisitos a tiempo–**. Pero si lo hiciéramos, les ganaríamos sin ningún problema.**

–**No sabes de lo que hablas güerito, la liga no es para novatos.**

–**Sé bien lo que digo y te lo probaremos en un juego, ustedes contra nosotros: si ganamos compartiremos la pista de patinaje y no tendremos más problemas.**

–**¿Y qué si pierden?** –Richard parecía interesado.

–**No volveremos a la pista durante todo el invierno.**

–**No volverán a la pista durante todo el año siguiente**.

–**¡¿Un año entero?!** –protestaron los de la 118.

–**A un lado cabezón, déjame manejar esto** –Helga intervino apartando a Arnold y colocando su brazo sobre el hombro del líder de la 119, quien la miró con extrañeza–**. Escucha Richard, es un trato justo. ¿Para qué quieren tanto tiempo la pista de patinaje? Te propongo esto: si perdemos no entraremos a la pista lo que quede de diciembre y mis muchachos** –dijo señalando a Arnold, Gerald, Rhonda, Stinky y Harold– **quitarán la nieve de sus entradas durante todo enero.**

–**¡¿Que queé?!**

–**Quitar la nieve de nuestras casas, ¿eh? **–Richard se tocó la barbilla y meditó un momento– **Está bien niña rara, tienes un trato** –le dio un apretón de manos a Helga–**. El primer sábado de vacaciones en su terreno baldío a las cuatro. Mejor vayan preparando sus palas, porque no tienen la más mínima oportunidad **–volteó a ver a sus amigos y les hizo una señal para que comenzaran a caminar–**.** **Ahora mejor vámonos, que empieza a apestar a perdedor.**

El escuadrón de la 119 salió del lugar y cuando ya nadie los podía ver, Harold, Stinky, Rhonda, Sid, Gerald y Arnold se quejaron al mismo tiempo.

–**¡Helga!**

–¡**Ay, por favor! ¿Ya los vieron? ¡Sólo son una bola de flacuchos presumidos! Los venceremos así **–respondió tronando los dedos.

**- FIN DEL FLASHBACK -**

–**Bueno, quizás yo arreglé el partido, pero tú fuiste la que propuso esa locura de la nieve **–Arnold señalaba acusante a Helga.

–**¿Y a que le temes Arnold-o? Richard sólo es un descerebrado con una boca demasiado grande.**

–**Helga, su equipo ha sido campeón dos veces consecutivas en la liga infantil de beisbol de Hillwood.**

–**¿Y? ¿Cuál es el punto?** –ella contestó aburrida.

–**Que no va a ser fácil vencerlos, necesitamos el equipo completo para tener oportunidad y tú eres de nuestros mejores jugadores.**

–**Demonios cabeza de balón, ¡No seas dramático! ¿No dices que sólo bastan estrategias y jugadas complicadas para vencer al oponente? Seguro que con tu mente brillante detrás del equipo no me necesitarán.**

–**¡Helga!**

–**Así que mejor ve tramando tu plan maestro, porque yo tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo** –Helga clavó su dedo índice en el torso de Arnold y usó un tono que le puso fin a la conversación–**. Y más les vale ganar ese partido porque quiero ir a patinar antes de Navidad **–se alejó altiva y se sentó con Phoebe.

Gerald seguía sentado en la mesa y le lanzó una mirada comprensiva a Arnold, que venía acercándose con aire de derrota. Siempre que discutía con Helga terminaba sintiéndose frustrado y de mal humor. _¿Cómo lo hace?_

–**No nos ayudará, ¿Cierto? **–el rubio asintió con la cabeza– **Bueno, viejo, al menos lo intentaste. ¿Cuál fue su excusa?**

–**¿Excusa? No me dio ninguna explicación, sólo dijo que no y ya. A veces Helga resulta tan...**

–**Imposible. Yo lo sé, tú lo sabes, el mundo lo sabe: Esa niña es imposible.**

–**Eso creo.**

–**¿Y qué haremos?**

–**No lo sé, ya pensaremos en algo. Por ahora terminemos de almorzar, la clase empezará pronto.**

Los amigos continuaron comiendo en silencio hasta que llegó de nuevo la hora de clases. Se levantaron de la mesa y se encaminaron hacia el salón.

–**Con suerte el sorteo durará lo que queda del día y nos olvidaremos de matemáticas por hoy **–Gerald estiraba los brazos y caminaba relajado.

–**Sólo tenemos una semana para conseguir el regalo, me pregunto quién me tocará.**

–**Para mí es igual, compraré muchos dulces y los meteré en una caja** –El moreno hablaba como si se le hubiera ocurrido la mejor idea del mundo. Abrió la puerta del salón y le cedió el paso a su mejor amigo.

–**Pero Gerald** –Arnold atravesó la puerta y se quedó parado ahí-**, se supone que un regalo debe de expresar nuestros deseos de que esa persona sea feliz.**

–**¡Por supuesto! ¿Y quién no sería feliz con una dotación de dulces para las vacaciones?**

–**Ese es mi punto, cualquiera sería feliz con eso. Yo quiero que mi regalo refleje un entendimiento un poco más profundo de la persona a quién se lo dé.**

–**Arnold, ¡Esto no es tan importante! **–Gerald caminó hacia su asiento– **Sólo es algo que nuestra maestra quiere que hagamos para sustituir su cena de profesores.**

–**Ya lo sé, pero piénsalo un poco: ¡Son nuestros amigos de toda la vida! ¿Y cuándo les hemos regalado algo? Creo que la ocasión amerita hacer un esfuerzo **–Gerald meditó unos instantes, después de todo ese era un buen punto. Dejó escapar un suspiro.

–**Esto no va a ser tan simple, ¿Cierto? **–su amigo asintió, Gerald tomó asiento con una sonrisa en el rostro–**Arnold, Arnold, Arnold **–sacudía la cabeza–**. Siempre tan atento, siempre tan elocuente, ¡Siempre tomando el camino más complicado con tal de hacer lo correcto!**

Poco a poco iban llegando más y más niños al salón, Mrs. Slovak estaba en su escritorio esperando que disminuyera un poco el caos para comenzar a hablar.

–**Muy bien niños, como les dije, ya tengo todo preparado para el sorteo. Esto es lo que haremos: Cada uno de ustedes pasará al frente y tomará un papel de esta caja** –les enseñó una caja de cartón forrada de azul que tenía en la mano–, **si el nombre que está escrito es el de ustedes mismos, volverán a doblar el papel y tomarán otro diferente, si no, ese será su amigo secreto y regresarán a su asiento para que pueda pasar su compañero de al lado. Comenzaremos en esta esquina con Phoebe y después seguiremos hacia la izquierda hasta llegar al otro extremo donde está Eugene, después continuaremos atrás con Harold y después a la derecha con Curly, ¿Entendido?**

–**Sí Mrs. Slovak **–todos los niños estaban ansiosos de comenzar.

–**Muy bien, entonces empieza tú Phoebe **–la niña se levantó emocionada–**, y recuerden: su amigo secreto, es secreto. Nadie debe de saber a quién le toca quién.**

Phoebe se puso de puntitas para alcanzar la caja, metió la mano y tomó el papelito de hasta arriba, lo desdobló y leyó el nombre que estaba escrito con letras grandes. _**EUGENE**_. Mrs. Slovak le preguntó si no se había tocado ella misma.

–**No, Mrs. Slovak **–contestó sonriente.

–**Entonces puedes regresar a tu asiento. Ahora sigues tú, Gerald.**

Gerald corrió hacia la caja y metió la mano, revolvió bien todos los papeles y tomó uno de en medio. Cuando lo leyó hizo un gesto de decepción que sólo Mrs. Slovak alcanzó a percibir.

–**¿Qué ocurre? ¿Te tocaste tú mismo, Gerald?**

–**No Mrs. Slovak **–contestó resignado–**,** **todo está bien** –se regresó a su asiento con cara de preocupación.

La maestra llamó a Sid y Gerald giró la cabeza para quedar frente a Arnold, que estaba sentado en la banca de atrás.

–**¡No puede ser, me tocó Rhonda!** –murmuró–, **¿Sabes lo que me va a costar encontrar algo que le guste?**– Arnold le hizo una señal para que bajara más la voz y miró a ambos lados cuidando que nadie los estuviera escuchando.

–**¡Gerald!, se supone que no debemos revelar el nombre.**

–**Sé que no lo contarás, y estoy teniendo una crisis aquí** –sonaba desesperado.

–**Estas exagerando, todos nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo. ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser pensar en un buen regalo para Rhonda o cualquiera de nuestros amigos?**

–**¡No es necesario! Para hacer feliz a Rhonda Wellington Loyd tendría que gastar mis ahorros de toda la vida en algún accesorio para niñas y correr con la suerte de atinarle a los muy exigentes gustos de la reina de la moda.**

–**Si lo piensas un poco seguro hallarás algo que puedas darle sin tener que gastar mucho dinero.**

–**Ya sé cuál es la opción económica, pero no pienso ponerme un moño en la cabeza y ser su esclavo por un mes.**

–**Dale un poco de crédito, debe haber algo que le guste además de lujos y comodidades.**

–**Si estás tan seguro, prométeme que cambiarás conmigo. No me importa quién te toque.**

–**No creo que sea una buena idea** –en ese momento se escuchó la voz de Mrs. Slovak.

–**Muy bien Arnold, es tu turno.**

Arnold se levantó y caminó tranquilamente hacia el frente, volteó y se encontró con la mirada suplicante de Gerald, rodó los ojos y metió la mano hasta el fondo de la caja. A continuación, leyó el papelito y lo guardó en su bolsillo.

–**¿Te tocaste tú mismo, Arnold? **

–**No, Mrs. Slovak **–en su rostro no se podía leer ningún tipo de emoción.

–**Muy bien, regresa a tu asiento entonces. Ahora es tu turno, Helga.**

Helga se quedó en su lugar.

–**De hecho, Mrs. Slovak, preferiría no participar en el intercambio** –dijo con fingida amabilidad. Arnold estaba aún al frente.

–**Helga, esta es una linda costumbre y es una oportunidad para que todos convivan con sus amigos, no entiendo por qué alguien querría estar fuera.**

–**Quizás porque es una pérdida de tiempo y una estupidez** –el volumen de su voz no fue lo suficientemente bajo para pasar desapercibido.

–**Bueno, si no quieres participar me veré en la necesidad de reportárselo a tus padres** –la maestra perdía la paciencia. Helga evaluó sus opciones y tomó una decisión que no la dejó muy satisfecha.

–¡**Oh, demonios!** –se levantó de mal humor y caminó pisando muy fuerte el suelo– **¡No estés estorbando! **–empujó a Arnold echándole una mirada de muerte, el chico se hizo a un lado para dejarla pasar.

Helga metió su mano bruscamente a la caja y sacó un montón de papeles, la sacudió hasta que sólo quedó uno y lo abrió. _**ARNOLD**__. ¡Rayos, no! ...Ahora no puedo con esto. _ Lo volvió a doblar.

–**¿Quién lo diría?, ¡Me toqué yo misma!** –dijo sonriendo.

–**Parece que eres la primera, déjame ver** –Mrs. Slovak extendió la mano.

–**P-por supuesto **–Helga estiró su brazo y dejó caer el papel justo arriba de la caja –**, ¡Oops! Se fue hasta el fondo, ¡Qué torpe soy!, jejejeje**.

–**Bueno, toma otro y regresa a tu asiento **–la maestra ya no tenía ganas de discutir.

Helga escogió un papel de al ladito, por donde no podía haber caído el de Arnold y lo leyó. _**HAROLD**__. __Mucho mejor_. Guardó el objeto en su bolsillo y se dio la vuelta. Mientras se aproximaba a su asiento notó que el cabeza de balón la miraba con extrañeza.

–**¿Y tú qué me ves? **–le gruñó al rubio, quien se volteó hacia otro lado y recargó la cabeza en sus manos.

–**Vamos, Arnold, te cambio a Rhonda. Te lo pido **–Gerald suplicaba de nuevo, no parecía querer darse por vencido.

–**Gerald, no creo que...**

–**¡Por una vez en tu vida! ¿Tú dices que no hay problema?, pues yo digo que no puede haber nadie más difícil de complacer que Rhonda Wellington Loyd.**

–**Me tocó Helga.**

Se miraron el uno al otro por varios segundos en completo silencio, hasta que el moreno sacudió la cabeza, aparentemente llegando a una conclusión que lo dejaba conforme.

–**¿Sabes, amigo?, también podría pedirle algo de dinero a mi papá, y si no quiere darme nada, aún está la opción de pegarme un moño en la cabeza y ser esclavo de Rhonda por un mes **–Gerald se volvió hacia el frente y dio por terminada la conversación.

_continuará..._

* * *

Un agradecimiento muy especial a **Bkpets** por su dedicación y disposición para guiarme.

**lucyweasley16**: Muchas gracias a ti también por compartir tus conocimientos y ayudarme a mejorar, traté de aplicar todo lo que me dijiste en este capítulo.

**Belld-chan** y **Myriamj**: Gracias por su apoyo, espero no decepcionarlos con mi historia.

También quiero agradecer a **HelgaButtercup **por el maravilloso dibujo que hizo para portada de esta historia, si quieren revisarlo en grande, no olviden pasarse por su cuenta de DA, aquí esta la liga

vanimic - deviantart - com / art / Hey-arnold-Sadness-349653890

Sólo hay que sustituir los primeros dos guiones por punto y quitar espacios


	3. Todo pasa por algo

**A/N: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo la continuación de esta historia, disculpen las inconsistencias con el formato, pero el capítulo pasado, donde puse todos los diálogos en negritas, me pareció que era algo cansado de leer y sigo experimentado. ****  
**

**Hey Arnold! no me pertenece, es propiedad de Nickelodeon y de Craig Bartlett.**

**Quiero agradecer a Bkpets por su disposición para ayudarme a pulir el capítulo, espero no volver a hacer que te desveles por mis ansias de publicación ^^U  
**

**Todos sus comentarios son bienvenidos, ¡Comencemos!**

* * *

El sorteo había terminado sin contratiempos, la maestra ya había dado por concluida la clase y los jóvenes estudiantes sólo esperaban a que sonara la campana. Helga, como siempre, intentaba registrar cada movimiento del Arnold de carne y hueso para después, llegando a casa, poder hablarle apropiadamente al Arnold de chicle que tenía en su cuarto. Seguro hoy iba a tener una conversación fuera de lo normal, pues no podía ver al susodicho más de veinte segundos sin que sus miradas se cruzaran y ella tuviera que voltear apresuradamente para otro lado. _¿Ahora qué rayos le pasa? ¿Por qué no deja de mirar hacia acá?_ No era común para ella detectar comportamientos extraños en el chico de sus sueños, y la última vez que intentó llegar al fondo de un asunto parecido, acabó metiéndose en un problema del que aún no podía salir. Su rostro se tornó serio al repasar en su mente los acontecimientos posteriores al encuentro de esa tarde de domingo dos meses atrás…

Arnold caminaba por la acera lentamente, cabizbajo y reflexivo. No parecía estar poniendo atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor a pesar de que en su trayecto esquivaba piedras, postes y personas. Helga llevaba un rato detrás de él y al llegar a Sunset Arms lo vio pasar justo en frente de Gerald y seguir de largo sin darse cuenta. Cuando el rubio abrió la puerta de su casa, su amigo lo sacó del trance.

–¡Hey Arnold! ¿Listo para practicar ese salto en el canal? –Gerald se movía con cautela, a pesar de que su voz era muy animada. Tenía la mano recargada en su patineta y observaba con atención qué efecto causaban sus palabras en Arnold.

–Ah, hola Gerald. Escucha, yo no…

–¿Ahora no quieres saltar? No hay problema, no tenemos que saltar –interrumpió el moreno, lanzando la patineta hacia atrás. Se escuchó como el objeto chocó contra unos botes de basura y algunos gatos chillaron del susto–. ¡Ya no hay patineta! ¿Lo ves? ¡Se fue! Pero al menos hablemos un poco, no te quiero dejar solo.

Helga supuso que el cabeza de cepillo sabía lo que sucedía y agudizo el oído mientras los niños se sentaban en el pórtico de la casa de huéspedes.

Estuvieron en silencio por unos instantes, Arnold mirando hacia abajo con los brazos recargados en sus rodillas y Gerald observándolo detenidamente con las palmas sobre el cemento y las piernas estiradas. De pronto el rubio habló, sin despegar los ojos del suelo.

–No logro entender por qué me afecta tanto… es decir, apenas los conocí –miró al cielo–. Ni siquiera recuerdo muy bien sus rostros.

–Quizás sea eso lo que te molesta, no poder recordarlos claramente.

–A pesar de que soy muy feliz con mis abuelos, siempre me he preguntado cómo es tener una familia normal como… –giró la cabeza– bueno, como la tuya, por ejemplo.

Gerald colocó tiernamente su mano sobre el hombro de Arnold.

–¿De qué hablas? Mi familia es como la tuya, sólo que son más personas y son mucho más molestos, siempre están detrás diciéndome qué hacer, qué no hacer y cómo hacerlo.

Arnold agradeció ese intento, pero sabía que su amigo no entendía por completo su problemática. No lo culpaba, pues Gerald había crecido en un núcleo familiar normal y no percibía las diferencias que sí estaban muy presentes para él, que había crecido sin sus padres.

–A ti te puede parecer molesto, pero creo que me gustaría saber qué se siente vivir así.

A pesar de que recibía todo el amor y cuidado que alguien pudiera necesitar, Arnold desde muy pequeño había tenido que asumir algunas responsabilidades que no correspondían a su edad. Tareas como lavar la ropa, cobrar la renta, administrar dinero o hacer reparaciones en la casa de huéspedes eran cotidianas para él desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Sus abuelos tenían un estado de salud envidiable pero la paciencia ya no les alcanzaba para proporcionar la atención y orientación que una pareja joven sí puede darle a un niño, por lo que el sentido del bien y el mal de Arnold era más un producto de su intuición y su naturaleza, que de la formación familiar. Las mentes de sus abuelos ya no eran tan fuertes y con frecuencia olvidaban hacer pagos y compras, por lo que también había aprendido a llevar un calendario de las responsabilidades de la casa de huéspedes para avisar cuando algo no estaba siendo atendido a tiempo. Nada de esto le representaba realmente un problema, sin embargo él tenía su propio concepto de cómo era la vida de un niño en una familia normal, donde había formación y supervisión y donde no se tenía que estar al pendiente del recibo de la luz, de la gotera de la habitación de Mr. Hyunh, de la carne que se estaba echando a perder en el refrigerador o de los problemas económicos de Suzie.

Helga estaba escuchando atentamente, desde las sombras. Sintió un nudo en la garganta y se puso las manos en el corazón. _Así que de esto se trata, Arnold, de tus padres. _

A pesar de que había crecido rodeada de su familia, ella sí comprendía los anhelos de su querido cabeza de balón. Desde que era muy pequeña tuvo que buscar por sus propios medios formas de sobreponerse a las faltas de sus padres: Miriam a veces olvidaba darle de comer, se quedaba dormida para llevarla a la escuela, confundía los nombres de las medicinas y su letargo permanente la hacía incapaz de cubrir las necesidades básicas de afecto y atención de cualquier niño. Big Bob por otro lado, no estaba interesado en cuidar más niños desde que Olga creció y ahora sólo se preocupaba por conquistar el mundo de los localizadores. Así que Helga tuvo que aprender sola a llevar sus horarios de medicación, planchar su ropa, atarse las agujetas e incluso a andar en bici con una bicicleta vieja de Olga que logró rescatar del ático dónde quién sabe cuánto tiempo llevaba arrumbada. Su familia no se molestaba en corregirla ni en educarla a menos de que sus acciones afectaran a su padre, como hacer mucho ruido cuando veía televisión, tirar alguna bebida sobre el sillón o hacerlo salirse del trabajo para ir a ver a un maestro después de hacer una travesura, por lo que su sentido del bien y el mal era producto de su naturaleza y de la televisión. Su concepto de la vida de una niña en una familia normal involucraba supervisión, orientación, atención y cariño, cosas que ella necesitaba desesperadamente, no importa cuántas veces lo negara.

–No todas las familias viven así –respondió Gerald–, a veces pasan cosas que no se pueden evitar. Tú sabes, como lo que pasó con tus padres –vaciló, pero decidió proseguir–. Por cierto… nunca me has dicho qué fue lo que pasó con ellos –Arnold claramente no esperaba esa pregunta y se sobresaltó, quedando inmóvil por unos segundos, Gerald batió las manos y se apresuró a corregir–. Lo siento viejo, no quería ir tan lejos. Olvida que lo mencioné.

El rubio sacudió la cabeza y respondió con voz pausada.

–No te preocupes, lo que pasó fue que… bueno, ellos… –Arnold buscaba una forma de responder donde no tuviera que reconocer algo que le avergonzaba, pero no pudo pensar en nada que no fuera una mentira. Dejó salir un suspiro y desvió la mirada– la verdad no sé lo que pasó con ellos.

Helga peló los ojos ante el descubrimiento y tuvo que taparse la boca para no pensar en voz alta. _¿Arnold no sabe lo que pasó con sus padres?_

–¿No sabes lo que pasó con tus padres? –Gerald también estaba sorprendido– ¿Pero cómo es eso? ¿Acaso tus abuelos nunca te lo han querido decir?

–No exactamente, la verdad es que yo nunca les he preguntado. Lo único que sé es que no están y que se fueron cuando yo era muy pequeño. Supongo que ellos no tendrían ningún problema en contarme, de hecho mi abuelo me habla mucho de ellos, me relata historias increíbles acerca de las aventuras que vivieron y a mí me encanta escucharlas… pero creo que aún no estoy listo para saber la verdad.

–Creo que lo puedo entender. Es decir, qué tal si te dicen que están… –trató de encontrar una manera suave de decirlo, pero no lo logró– tú sabes.

–Bueno, si mi abuelo me dijera que están… –también vaciló– tú sabes… sería algo muy triste, pero supongo que podría vivir con eso. Por otro lado, qué tal… q-que tal si sólo se marcharon y me dejaron atrás porque… ellos… no… me amaban –era obvio que ese pensamiento era demasiado para él, tembló un poco, bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos.

Los dos amigos se quedaron en silencio, Arnold estaba muy triste y Gerald lo miraba sin saber qué decirle. Unos instantes después, el moreno habló.

–Pues yo no creo que ese sea el caso, es más, apuesto a que tus abuelos te han dicho ya que tus padres se preocupaban mucho por ti.

–Así es, pero también me han dicho que trabajaron en un circo, que salvaron a una civilización perdida y que pasaron años en la jungla.

–Bueno, puede que tu abuelo invente algunas historias de vez en cuando, pero no te mentiría sobre algo así, no lo creo.

–No lo sé Gerald, la verdad no sé.

Otra vez se quedaron por varios minutos en silencio, ambos viendo pasar autos y personas. Gerald sabía que su mejor amigo era una persona muy fuerte y optimista, sabía que Arnold siempre estaba cuidando a los demás, resolviendo problemas y viendo el lado amable de todas las cosas, pero conocía tanto a su amigo que también sabía que al tocar este tema se volvía vulnerable y parecía que se podía quebrar por completo. _¿Qué puedo decir?_ El chico lamentó no tener la madurez suficiente para encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

Helga seguía espiándolos escondida y veía como su amado perseguía con sus ojos tristes a las hojas de otoño que eran movidas por el viento, sus cabellos dorados también se agitaban levemente y esto le daba un toque aún más melancólico a la escena. Helga nunca lo había visto en ese estado, no podía entender por qué siendo ella la sombra que día y noche lo vigilaba y lo cuidaba (muy a su modo, pero lo cuidaba) jamás lo había escuchado hablar del tema. ¿Por qué nunca se había dado cuenta de lo importante que esto era para él? Y si el viernes después de clases estuvo tan normal en la práctica de beisbol ¿Por qué de repente Arnold se encontraba tan inmerso en estos pensamientos? Tenía muchas preguntas, pero su deseo de encontrar esas respuestas no era tan fuerte como el de acercarse y decirle que se preocupaba por él, que más que nadie en el mundo, ella se preocupaba por él. Quería con todas sus fuerzas poder confortarlo, decirle que lo entendía y que todo iba a estar bien… pero eso era algo que ella simplemente no podía hacer. Se odió a sí misma por su constipación emocional y apretó los puños ante la impotencia que sentía, pues este tipo de problemas ya estaban completamente fuera de su alcance.

–Vas a estar bien Arnold, ya lo verás. No tienes que saberlo ahora, pero pronto estarás listo.

–En realidad, ya me siento mucho mejor. ¿Sabes? no estoy solo en el universo, tengo a mis abuelos, que me necesitan. No puedo sólo andar por ahí, sumergido en mi mundo sin pensar en los demás.

–Así se habla, amigo –le extendió la mano con el pulgar arriba y Arnold respondió con una sonrisa. Sellaron la conversación con su saludo secreto. Gerald se levantó, recogió la patineta del suelo e intentó una vez más convencerlo de salir con él para que se distrajera.

–Entonces, ¿Listo para hacer ese salto?

Arnold también se levantó, pero apuntó su cuerpo hacia la puerta de su casa.

–De hecho se hace un poco tarde. Mi abuela servirá la cena pronto y creo que debería entrar ahora.

–Muy bien viejo, si necesitas algo sólo llama. Estaré aquí antes de que puedas decir mi nombre.

–Gracias Gerald, eres un buen amigo.

–Soy el mejor de mi especie –el moreno se subió en su patineta y emprendió el camino de regreso a casa.

Arnold se veía un poco más animado, pero estaba claro que aún no se sentía bien. Cuando Helga lo vio entrar en la casa de huéspedes se asomó por la ventana que daba a la cocina. Alcanzaba a divisar a los abuelos hablando, el anciano sentado en la mesa usando un tenedor para jugar con el contenido de un tazón y la anciana de espaldas en la estufa, revolviendo el guisado en una gran olla de metal. Esperó unos instantes a ver si veía pasar al objeto de su afecto.

–Ya estoy en casa.

Phil dejó el tenedor en la mesa y se puso de pie.

–Muy bien hombre pequeño, eh... –se frotó el cuello con la mano– ¿Te gustaría hacer algo en especial? ¿Qué tal si vamos por un helado?

–Ahora no abuelo, creo que prefiero estar un momento a solas. Estaré arriba en mi habitación –dicho esto, Arnold se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

–Arnold… –Phil le hizo una señal para que esperara un poco.

–¿Sí, abuelo? –el chico regresó y no parecía tener ganas de iniciar una conversación.

Phil titubeó y miró a su esposa, quien sacudió la cabeza indicándole que le diera un poco de espacio a su nieto, en la cara de ambos había preocupación.

–Te avisaremos cuando esté lista la cena.

Helga no alcanzaba a escuchar todos los detalles a través de la ventana, pero cuando Arnold salió de la cocina, ella sabía muy bien hacia dónde ir. Dejó los papeles de Big Bob en el suelo para poder trepar con facilidad por la escalera de incendios hasta la azotea y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hacia el domo de cristal que daba a la alcoba del chico. Se asomó cautelosamente, esperando que Arnold no estuviera mirando al techo y la descubriera, pero lo encontró buscando algo en un cajón. Se colocó en un ángulo donde no podía ser detectada aún si su amado miraba hacia arriba.

El niño sacó un avión de juguete amarillo con azul y un control remoto. Los recorrió lentamente con sus manos, como si estuviera acariciándolos y los apretó contra su pecho. Se quedó así un rato, con los ojos cerrados. Helga se puso de pie y colocó dramáticamente una mano en su frente. _¡Oh, Arnold! Mi pobre y solitario ángel sintiendo un vacío en su vida en los primeros años de juventud. ¡Cómo quisiera llenar con mi compañía cada momento de tu soledad!, ¡Hacer de tu conocimiento la adoración que ésta también solitaria niña siente por ti y apuntar juntos a un camino de felicidad donde nuestros tormentosos recuerdos no sean más motivo de preocupación! _Se inclinó de nuevo hacia la habitación y vio a Arnold subiendo las escaleras, ya muy cerca de la azotea. _¡Demonios!, ¡Viene hacia acá! _Volteó para todos lados buscando un lugar dónde ocultarse ahí arriba y al oír cómo se abría la ventana pegó un brinco hacia el vacío y se sostuvo de la escalera de incendios.

Cuando consiguió ponerse en una posición más o menos cómoda, Helga se volvió a asomar a la azotea y observó a Arnold sentarse junto al piano que la abuela compró y que jamás consiguieron meter a la casa. El niño encendió el control remoto y dirigió el avión por unos minutos. De repente se escuchó una voz detrás de él.

–¿Estás bien, Arnold? –era Phil que se acercaba con cautela y aún se veía muy preocupado. Su nieto ni siquiera lo volteó a ver.

–Claro, ahora bajo a cenar.

–¿Sabes una cosa? –colocó la mano en su hombro– Cuando aún no comenzabas a ir a la escuela el señor Smith aún no vivía aquí. En su habitación estaba un escritor que tenía una trompeta que no sabía tocar. Todas las mañanas practicaba una hora o dos y nadie lo soportaba, ¡Era un ruido que parecía salido del mismísimo infierno! Sólo había una gitana medio loca a quién no parecía molestarle en absoluto. Esta mujer tenía costumbres muy extrañas y leía las cartas, no nos dejaba en paz a tu abuela y a mí, todo el tiempo ofreciéndonos adivinar el futuro, pero nosotros nunca la quisimos dejar, sabíamos que después no nos pagaría la renta y diría que era a cuenta de una lectura semanal –se tocó la barbilla y miró hacia arriba–. Ahora que lo pienso, hubiera sido una buena idea porque de todos modos nunca nos pagó la renta y de repente desapareció sin dejar rastro… como sea, un buen día nos cansamos de sus insistencias y le dijimos "_¿Por qué no mejor lees el futuro de este pequeño?_" y te sentamos frente a ella. "_No se puede adivinar el futuro de alguien tan joven, ya que aún no puede transmitir correctamente su energía. Sólo puedo leer una carta para él_", respondió y extendió un enorme mazo de cartas frente a ti para que escogieras la que quisieras, tomaste una y cuando la miró, nos dijo complacida "_La carta de la estrella: este niño nació rodeado de luz y enfrentará la vida con amor_". Y ¿Sabes? No se equivocó –Phil se agachó para quedar a la altura de su nieto–: Tus padres te querían más que a nada en el mundo, y tú eres un buen chico. Tu abuela y yo estamos muy orgullosos de ti.

Arnold permaneció de espaldas, concentrado en el vuelo de su avión. Las cálidas palabras del abuelo no podían reconfortarlo si él aún albergaba dudas acerca de la verdadera razón por la que se fueron sus padres.

–Muchas gracias abuelo, ahora en verdad quisiera estar solo –contestó distraído.

–Está bien chaparrito, eso era todo lo que te quería decir. Ahora iré a ver si tu abuela ya terminó de preparar la cena –el anciano se puso de pie y se dio la vuelta. Antes de marcharse dejó una fotografía boca abajo sobre el piano.

Arnold se giró para ver a su abuelo pasar por la puerta que daba a las escaleras de la azotea y cerrarla tras él, al notar la foto en el piano, hizo descender el avión y dejó el control remoto. Tomó la fotografía y le dio la vuelta descubriendo a un hombre alto y rubio con el brazo vendado abrazando a una mujer joven de cabello castaño, ambos sonrientes y parados frente algún tipo de ruina arqueológica. Hacía mucho que no veía una imagen de sus padres, su abuelo se los había mostrado tiempo atrás pero él no poseía nada que tuviera sus rostros, hasta ahora. Imágenes borrosas inundaron su mente y cerró los ojos para tratar de entenderlas mejor. Apretó la fotografía contra sí mismo y se sintió más triste y más feliz al mismo tiempo. _Gracias, abuelo_.

El viento seguía soplando y el sol estaba a medio ocultar. Entre los tonos rojos y anaranjados del cielo, la imagen de Arnold con la cabeza baja y las manos junto al corazón conmovió a Helga a un punto que la hizo renunciar a sus intenciones de seguir observándolo y sintió que debía respetar los deseos de su amado y dejarlo un momento a solas. Comenzó a descender y ya no alcanzó a ver a Arnold guardar la fotografía en su bolsillo para después alzar la mirada y perder sus ojos en el horizonte.

Subir y bajar por las escaleras de incendios de la casa de huéspedes con agilidad formaba parte de las muchas habilidades especiales que Helga había adquirido en los años que llevaba siguiéndole los pasos al cabeza de balón, y antes de esta tarde, se sentía orgullosa de la cantidad de detalles que con el tiempo había logrado averiguar acerca de él gracias a sus intentos de conseguir algún ítem especial para alguno de los santuarios que había construido en su honor, a sus misiones suicidas para recuperar algún objeto que ponía en peligro la preservación del secreto del amor que le profesaba y a sus más frecuentes y placenteras sesiones de enfermo acechamiento. Sabía de la pasión de Arnold por el jazz y el arte en general, sabía de sus habilidades para el dibujo y la pintura, de su curiosidad científica y su gusto por construir y arreglar cosas, sabía del superficial enamoramiento que tenía por la cabeza hueca de Ruth McDougal, incluso conocía a Gerald mucho mejor que ninguno de sus otros compañeros, pero el día de hoy Helga se había dado cuenta de que no tenía ni la menor idea de cuáles eran los pensamientos que transitaban la mente de Arnold cada vez que lo veía caminar distraído por las calles o quedarse pensativo en su cama mirando al cielo. Ella siempre lo había etiquetado como un soñador empedernido, cosa que encontraba extremadamente atractiva en él a pesar de siempre aderezarlo como "el pelmazo que siempre está pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo", pero esos sueños que Helga le adjudicaba a Arnold, eran un misterio y ahora entendía que además de sueños, también podían ser problemas y que esos problemas no tenían que ser necesariamente las según ella irrelevantes preocupaciones que cualquier niño pudiera tener a esa edad.

Ocupada con estos pensamientos, Helga hacía su descenso lentamente. En su cabeza rondaba también la confesión que su amado le había hecho al cabeza de cepillo. _Arnold no sabe lo que pasó con sus padres, siempre creí que estaban muertos… pero ¿lo estarán?, ¡Oh Arnold!, ojalá pudiera saber más de tu pasado, ¿Cómo puedes pensar que tus padres no te querían, si no es posible que haya en este mundo un sólo ser viviente que no sienta simpatía y afecto por ti?_ A la altura del segundo piso, alcanzó a escuchar la voz de un hombre ya muy entrado en años.

–No sé si fue buena idea regalarle esa foto Pookie, sólo se sumergirá más y más en sus recuerdos.

–Si él quiere seguir pensando en ellos, creo que merece poder mirarlos de vez en cuando. Nosotros no podemos evitar que se sienta triste.

Helga se detuvo para asomarse por la ventana, cuidando no ser descubierta. Veía a los abuelos de Arnold conversando, el anciano preocupado, casi casi molesto y la anciana triste, pero con dulzura en su voz.

–Ya lo sé, pero me gustaría que no tuviera que ser tan difícil para él. Conforme va pasando el tiempo, Arnold se ve más afectado, está creciendo y puede entender mejor las cosas. Debe de tener muchas preguntas y nunca nos dice nada. Sólo espero que este día acabe pronto.

–Estará bien, es un niño muy fuerte como su madre y tiene un espíritu libre, como su padre.

–No sé si eso sea algo bueno… ese espíritu libre fue lo que llevó a Miles a aceptar esa estúpida expedición en primer lugar –Phil no pudo ocultar el dolor y el resentimiento que sentía y cruzó los brazos.

Helga escuchaba atentamente _¿Miles? ¿Dijo Miles? ¿Será ese el nombre del padre de Arnold?_

–Bueno, de no haber sido por San Lorenzo, Arnold nunca hubiera llegado a este mundo –contestó la abuela, haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por consolar a su esposo.

_¿San Lorenzo? ¿Quién es ese?_

–¿Pero tenían que quedarse ahí? ¿Y tenían que volver a ese lugar después de tanto tiempo? Ojalá nunca se hubieran topado con esa estúpida civilización de leyenda.

–Vamos Phil, sé que los extrañas tanto como Arnold, yo también los extraño mucho… pero así las cosas pasaron y así las cosas tenían que ser. De no haber sido por esa gente, quizás ninguno de los tres hubiera sobrevivido en la erupción.

_¿Cuál gente? ¿Cuál erupción?_

El abuelo reflexionó un momento, relajó su rostro y tomó a Gertie de la mano.

–Ay Pookie, tú siempre tienes razón, ¿No es así? –le dirigió una mirada amorosa y dejó salir un suspiro– Tal parece que todo pasa por algo.

El sol se había metido por completo y Helga agudizó la mirada para leer el título de un folleto que la anciana tenía en su otra mano. _¿Qué dice? ¡Rayos, no puedo ver nada! ¿Por qué no prenden esa maldita luz?, ¡¿Qué no ven que ya es de noche?!_ En ese momento abrió sus ojos muy grandes por la realización que acababa de llegar a su mente _¡Demonios! ¡Big Bob!, ¡Los papeles!, ¡Los refrescos!_ Se apresuró a bajar las escaleras que restaban y cuando ya estaba cerca del suelo pegó un brinco, sacudió sus ropas, recogió el diagrama y el informe de su padre y no tuvo más remedio que alejarse corriendo de ahí.

_continuará..._

* * *

**A/N:  
**

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo, sus reviews son lo que mantienen con vida a esta historia. ¿La sienten algo lenta? Intento tomarme las cosas con calma y escribir todo lo que me viene a la mente, pero espero que no les resulte aburrida la lectura.**

_**lucyweasley16**:_ Ya no utilicé más letretitos, espero que la narración haya quedado más fluida y que se haya entendido bien. Gracias por tu apoyo y todos tus consejos de nuevo. Todas tus sugerencias son bienvenidas siempre.

_**sweet-sol: **_Así es, Lila aún no ha llegado a la P.S. 118, pero si el fic recibe el suficiente apoyo, quizás pueda continuar la historia más allá de donde pensaba dejarla y entonces sí tendriamos algo de Lila por ahí =)_  
_

_**Lady Ghost-Wolf**_: ¡Me da gusto que te divierta Gerald!, a mí me encanta Gerald, pero acostumbro ver los capítulos de Hey Arnold en inglés, entonces me cuesta trabajo mantener su personalidad en español.. espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.

_**Myriamj**_: Bueneo, algunas dudas ya se resolvieron aquí y el siguiente capítulo volveremos a regresar a diciembre y surgirán otras dudas que iremos resolviendo poco a poco, un abrazo para tí tambien y gracias por seguir esta historia.


End file.
